sprinkesparklefandomcom-20200213-history
The 4 Tails 1-2
Season 1 Episode Cast *Paris as...Rachel Goodwin *Aliyah as... Marina *Zeyna as... Natasha *Adisa as... Waitress, camera man, and props *Person as...Cara *Person as... Chef Songs: Mermaid--Daughter Darling,Sade,Yuna,Sahara Smith One Thing,What Makes You Beautiful,Up all Night--1D I Get Around,Be True to Your School,--Beach Boys Friday-Rebbeca Black Our Song,You Belong With Me,Mean--Taylor Swift Like Whoa--Aly & AJ About: The girls have get poisened by a mysterious foe, and have awkward side affects. Script: *are swimming* Natasha: All that swimmingmade me REALLY hungry, wanna get a bite? Marina: No I think I'd rather starve to death, sure where to? Natasha: The Coral Cafe, they just got a new recipe for fish tacos. Rachel: Oh I love their food! Okay let's go. At Coral Cafe *sipping sodas* Rachel: I can't wait to taste these fish tacos they look soo good! Marina: I know they probably taste like rainbows to a unicorn! Natasha: Oh hey, here they come! Waitress: *texting* Natasha: Uhh heyyyy....? Waitress: sup. *blows bubble while texting* Marina: We'll just uh--take that.. *gets tray of food* Waitress: cha- cool,lates! *walks away still texting* Rachel: SHould we still tip her? Natasha: Depends! (all stuff faces with food) Marina: Ready to swim?! Rachel: Yeah lets go. *stomachs grumble* Rachel: Ugghhh maybe not I don't feel really good. Marina: Me either *fake barfs* Natasha: Maybe we can *Fake pre-barfs* swim later... Morning Natasha: Time for breakfast....*looks in the mirror and screams* Rachel: *yawns* huh? What is it!? Natasha: I'm........PURPLE! Rachel: *smiles-laughs* i think purple suits you! Natasha: Not funny Rachel! How did this even happen? Rachel: I dunno, I'm perfectly fine though. Natasha: Yep. Perfectly Fine. That is exactly why your a DUDE! Rachel: AH! I'm a--DUDE! We need to get Marina as soon as possible! Marina's House Rachel: -and then, I just turned into a guy!! I don't have any idea what happened!! Its TERRIBLE!!!!!!!!!! Natasha:Thats what YOU say!! IM PURPLE FOR TRITON'S SAKE!!!! Rachel: Did you say Triton? Anyway, Marina,what do you think? Marina: Well if the water is a slip-n-slide we should ride my rainbow to neon pegasus cloud Natasha: Are you speaking backwards? Marina: happy hour near a illuosin of a pig Rachel: I have an idea! When Marina talks maybe she can write it down to talk to us..!? Natasha: Okay but what are we going to do about your guyness and my skin!? Marina: PIZZA TACO TIME! peanut butter cinnamon burritooos Natasha:What? *handed note* Ohhh!! Ok thanks marina..? Marina Of course you feed my sheep a razor and pig bacon a rainbow shall be! Rachel: So we were poisened? It could've been the waitress,the chef,or maybe someone who could have done it when we weren't looking NEEDS TO BE EDITED FROM HERE ON--------------------------------------------------- Coral Cafe: Natasha: It wasn't the waitress she was to busy texting but she said something about an angry chef! (talking to chef) Chef: I was angry because this girl your age kept getting her wierd bottle of stuff trying to put it in the costomers fish tacos! But only these three customers, some girls that look like you but no purple face or wheelchair,or random language.... (all 3 look at each other) Rachel: Where is she now? Chef: At the beach, waiting for some mermaids, that crazy girl and her imagination!! Beach: Marina: I don't see her.' Her see don't I' Rachel: I have an idea-- we need to go to Great White Island. *swim* Scene-- evil girl at island Evil Girl/Cara: Looking for this?! *holds up potion* Natasha: What do you want with us!? Cara: You stole my island! I was going to plan to steal the merpeople's home if I just had the magic of the island to help but you just increased the species and the good magic! Your going to regret ever crossing me. *girls run and tackle Cara* Marina: *drinks* I got it!! Here Nat-- Cara: Oh no you don't! *slaps out of hand* Rachel:*uses mermaid power* WOAH! *gets potion* I got it! *nat and rachel drink* Cara: This isn't the end! I'll get you! *runs off laughing* Marina: hey look she left her wallet! Cool 5 bucks and a coral cafe Rachel: I am kinda hungry Natasha: Me too... Marina: Then lets go! *cleyshay jump into pool* NOTE: Rachel ditched her wheelchair and swam into the cave, thats where they faught* Category:The 4 Tails Category:Mermaids Category:Fairytale Category:Food